


celebrations

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, husband and wife, vauge mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You and newt are celebrating his book being published, you have to deal with a tipsy Newt.





	

You watched as newt tipped his head back and drained his crystal fire whiskey glass, he took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth as the liquid burned at his throat. He lulled his head forwards to look at you, his eyes were sparkling a mischievous smile played at the corners of his mouth.

You had walked past a book shop, hand in hand on your way home from work, and in the window sat a quite unassuming pile of books with the title ‘fantastic beasts and where to find them, by Newt Scamander’. You had been the one to notice, dragging your husband back by the bottom of his coat, that fluttered out behind him in the wind. “I really can’t keep funding your book habit misses’ his voice jokingly serious, as he walked backwards as you pulled him along, you shushed him and did a happy little jig as you pointed to the book, his book.

His face was a picture, pure unadulterated joy flooded his face, the broadest grin that you had ever seen on his face. He pulled you into his chest, lifting you off your feet, you cupped his face in your hands, ‘I’m so proud of you, you did it, that book, you, are going to change the world for the better’ you pressed your lips to his, in a passionate kiss, your feet still barely grazing the pavement.

That’s how you had ended up here in this busy town pub, with a tipsy Newt.

Newt placed a kiss on your hand that was intertwined with his before placing it gently back on the table and collecting your glasses to go and get another drink. Before he could even get to his feet, you grabbed the glasses from him, he looked utterly bewildered. You chuckled at him ‘I’m not sure if you’ll make it to the bar, sweetheart  I’ll get them’ you had to lean in close so that he could hear for all of the chatter and noise in the pub. “you are very lovely’ he blurted out as he admired you. He was far more articulate with his compliments when he was sober, but he was always sincere with them  making you appreciate them however he managed to garble them to you.

With a kiss to his forehead you made your way to the hectic bar, glasses in hand. You could feel newt staring at you as you walked away, adding a more obvious sway to your hips, just for him.

You smiled at the land lord and he gave you a nod in return. As you leant on the polished wood of the bar, waiting your turn, you felt a pair of strong arms snaking around your waist, you panicked before you recognised the familiar hands resting on your waist. “I think it’s time I took you home’ newts voice was husky in your ear, as he rested his chin on your shoulder. Finishing his thought with a quick kiss to your jaw. You both hurried out of the hectic pub, giggling like teenagers.

The walk home was a little chilly, newt noticed the Goosebumps on your bear arms and wrapped his coat and arm around you, grateful for his warmth you snuggled into him. You made your way up the steps to your flat, newt occasionally stumbling.

Once in your cosy flat you poured newt a glass of water and placed him on the bed, you turned to get your pyjamas from the dresser. Once again you felt a pair of familiar arms encircling your waist, you tilted your head to one side so that newt had better access to your neck, as you leaned into him. He paused his delicious attack on your neck, resting his lips on your pulse point. “I don’t think you’re going to need your jammys love’ his voice was deeper than usual as he walked you both back to bed, pulling you into his lap, nuzzling back into your sweet smelling neck.

The next morning you woke later than usual, newt still slept, snoring softly by your side. You pulled newt’s shirt, that had been discarded on the floor, over your bare shoulders, and struggled to your feet. You fumbled your way to the kitchen, head still foggy with sleep and the few drinks that you had had the night before. You pulled the kettle onto the stove and lit the gas ring with your wand, you made yours and newts tea just as you liked them and placed a light warming charm on newts cup, so that it would still be hot when he woke.

You sat, knees under your chin, enjoying the simple silence, warming your hands on your cup as you drank the sweet tea. You rested your cheek on your knee, your eyes fluttered closed.

You cracked your eyes open to find a yawning newt, his eyes droopy as he shuffled to a seat at the scrubbed table. He took a grateful gulp of tea and let out a sigh of relief, ‘I love you. please don’t let me drink again, at least not for a while’

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
